


Sprawa życia lub śmierci

by Toootie



Series: ALIEN [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Film- Alien (najbardziej czwarta część), nie uwzględnia Prometeusza oraz kolejnych części i gier
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie





	Sprawa życia lub śmierci

Nie wiedziałem, jak się zabrać za szukanie Sherlocka- planeta była kilka razy mniejsza od Ziemi, ale nawet gdyby była wielkości księżyca, jak miałbym na niej znaleźć pojedynczego człowieka?  
Molly była zajęta swoją rozpaczą, a zresztą nie chciałem jej w to angażować. Była zbyt inteligentna i bałem się, że może zobaczyć w tej sytuacji coś, co ją zainteresuje i zacznie drążyć. A tu nie trzeba było szczególnie długo drążyć, żeby dokopać się do informacji zagrażających mnie i Sherlockowi. Nie byłem w stanie przewidzieć na pewno, co by zrobiła, gdyby się dowiedziała w jakich okolicznościach uciekliśmy z MASS, ale znając ją już trochę- uznałaby, że powinniśmy zostać ukarani, a przynajmniej osądzeni i zawiadomiłaby Firmę, gdzie teraz jesteśmy. I nie pomogłoby przekonywanie jej, że wydaje na nas właśnie wyrok śmierci.  
Liczyłem się poza tym z tym, że kiedy już znajdę Sherlocka, być może będę go musiał ściągnąć do Bereniki II, żeby go być może trochę podleczyć, a na pewno podkarmić.  
A wtedy będę musiał uniknąć wszystkich zaciekawionych spojrzeń, zwłaszcza tych należących do ludzi, którzy zbyt blisko ze mną współpracują, by ich ciągle okłamywać. Tym bardziej, że tu, w kolonii nie jest łatwo cokolwiek ukryć. Zwłaszcza cokolwiek wielkości Sherlocka.  
Dlatego na stołówce zapytałem o kogoś, kto mógłby mi pomóc odszukać zaginioną osobę. Wskazano mi jakiegoś Matta, który była ostatnim w miarę zdrowym technikiem i w związku z tym miał pełne ręce roboty, żeby kopalnia mogła pracować choć na połowę zwykłej wydajności. Nie brzmiało to zachęcająco, ale co miałem zrobić? Byłem skazany na jego pomoc.  
Na razie zadowoliło go wyjaśnienie, że szukam sposobu na znalezienie kogoś, kogo zaginięcie zgłosił mi jeden z pacjentów, a kto był na tyle zdezorientowany, że wyszedł na zewnątrz i nie potrafił wrócić. Oczywiście Matt mógł to sprawdzić, ale liczyłem, że uwierzy mi jako lekarzowi i zajmie się raczej wymyślaniem jakiegoś rodzaju drona z czułymi sensorami, zamiast prowadzić śledztwo i weryfikować moją historię. Gdyby kwestionował moją wersję, miałem zamiar mu powiedzieć, że to wszystko widocznie było wytworem rozgorączkowanego umysłu pacjenta. To było tak bezczelne kłamstwo, że mogło się udać. Przynajmniej tak sądziłem. 

Kiedy Matt mnie wysłuchał (a był tak przemęczony, że musiałem mu najpierw obiecać, że nie zajmę mu dużo czasu) na początku kręcił głową twierdząc, że to absolutnie niemożliwe. W chwili, kiedy już miałem dać za wygraną, mruknął, że się jeszcze zastanowi, a na razie mogę spróbować poszukać w starej kopalni, bo jeśli ktokolwiek z załogi by zaginął i nie mógł z jakiegoś powodu wrócić do Bereniki II, na pewno spróbowałby się dostać do Bereniki I. Brzmiało to rozsądnie- sam bym tak zrobił, gdybym miał na to czas i siły i to byłoby najlepsze rozwiązanie dla kogokolwiek, kto chciałby przeżyć na tej planecie sam. Właściwie to było na tyle rozsądne, że Sherlock mógłby sam na to wpaść (żałowałem, że nie zdążyłem mu o tym powiedzieć, zanim opuścił statek ) a skoro i tak byłem skazany na pomoc Matta, żeby zacząć poszukiwania gdziekolwiek indziej, to mogłem sprawdzić Berenikę I.

Tej nocy śniłem (jak zwykle ostatnio) o Sherlocku, ale w tym śnie wyglądał naprawdę źle: był chudy i to tak bardzo, że wyglądał jak zasuszone zwłoki, które to wrażenie podkreślał zielonkawy kolor jego skóry. Przez chwile nawet myślałem, że jest martwy i zrobiło mi się dziwnie smutno, ale wtedy otworzył jedno oko i powiedział coś niewyraźnie, co jednak wydało mi się prośbą, żebym się pospieszył, bo nie wytrzyma tu już długo. Na głowie, tam, gdzie przedtem rosły gęste lśniące włosy teraz zostały tylko kępki krótkich szorstkich farfocli, jak u zwierzęcia chorego na jakąś ciężka chorobę skóry. Pomiędzy nimi, ale też na twarzy i szyi widziałem plamy łuszczącego się naskórka, a Sherlock najwyraźniej nie miał siły się ruszyć.  
Kiedy coś złowieszczo zarzęziło w ciemności, które go otaczały, a której nie rozpoznawałem, obudziłem się cały spocony i napięty, jak struna.  
wiedziałem, że te sny nie mogą pokazywać mi tego, co się dzieje naprawdę. Że to tylko moja (bujniejsza, niż sadziłem, że to możliwe, niż kiedykolwiek do tej pory była) wyobraźnia, która wyjątkowo udanie miesza elementy realne (Sherlock i tutejsza choroba) z moimi uczuciami, których na razie nie rozumiem i do których nie mam dostępu na jawie i… katuje mnie potem tą mieszanką, żebym… no właśnie, nadal nie wiedziałem, jaki w tym ma cel, poza tym, żeby poszukał Sherlocka.  
Ale dzisiaj czułem… więcej desperacji, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej- Sherlock nie wyglądał tylko przerażająco i odrażająco i to nie z powodu swoich zębów i całej zmutowanej reszty, ale tak, jakby miał dosłownie za chwilę umrzeć. Tak, jakbym miał tylko kilka godzin na znalezienie go i odratowanie. Może to z powodu tej desperacji nagle pomyślałem, że może te sny mają jakiś sens. Sherlock w tym śnie był w jakiejś jaskini- z regularnie obrobionymi ścianami i trzeszczącą konstrukcją z metalu gdzieś w ciemnościach. To mogła być ta stara kopalnia pod Bereniką numer jeden, gdzieś na wschód od Bereniki numer dwa.  
Może moja podświadomość próbowała mi przekazać: „Pospiesz się, bo za chwile będzie za późno i znajdziesz go martwego” i „On jest teraz w kopalni, szukaj go tam.” Te myśli to były czystą desperacją, bo nadzieja, że wszystko może się jeszcze dobrze skończyć, dawno mnie opuściła, kiedy zrozumiałem, jak niewiele mogę zrobić dla chorych górników, ale skoro i tak musiałem poczekać na drona od Matta… którego też mogłem nie dostać, bo Matt nie będzie miał czasu albo zachoruje bardziej, co mi szkodziło sprawdzić stara kopalnie ?  
I to od razu- skoro tak mocno czuję, że muszę coś zrobić, że i tak nie byłbym w stanie skupić się na czymkolwiek innym.  
Pozostawała sprawa pacjentów i Molly, która nie była w tak dobrej formie, żebym mógł pod jej opieką zostawiać pacjentów. Ale uspokoiłem sumienie tym, że wyjadę na najwyżej kilka godzin a kiedy wrócę, to niezależnie od tego, co znajdę w starej kopalni, będę pracował więcej i bez przerwy przez następną dobę.  
Zawiadomiłem Molly (która na szczęście nie wyglądała na zainteresowaną ustaleniem dlaczego to akurat ja mam szukać zaginionego członka załogi i dlaczego bez wsparcia reszty- choć na to akurat mogłem logicznie wyjaśnić, tym, że wszyscy byli zbyt chorzy albo zbyt zajęci swoimi codziennymi obowiązkami).  
Pokazał mi nawet miejsce, gdzie trzymali pojazdy i pokazała, jak kierować najmniejszym z nich RT-4.  
I dobrze, że tak się stało, bo gdybym ja miał sam wybierać, wybrałbym coś bardziej solidnego i większego, czym prawdopodobnie utknąłbym na którejś ostro zakończonej skale, sterczącej z postrzępionego podłoża. A tak udawało mi się go kilka razy zepchnąć go z przeszkody, zapierając się nogami. Oczywiście przez takie akcje musiałem siedzieć cały czas w kombinezonie (bo atmosfera składała się głownie z metanu) i traciłem cenny zapas tlenu, który w nim miałem, co mnie martwiło, skoro nie wiedziałem, jak długo będę musiał krążyć po kopalni szukając Sherlocka. Ale i tak czułem, że mam szczęście, że podłoże jest tu na tyle stabilne, że udawało mi się omijać najniebezpieczniejsze szczeliny dzięki mapie, która mi Molly wgrała do komputera pojazdu.  
Przez te komplikacje (o których jakoś nie pomyślałem, przed wyruszeniem w ta nierozsądna podróż, bo gdybym pomyślał, to być może musiałbym poświecić więcej czasu na przygotowania) dotarłem do Bereniki I o wiele później, niż zakładałem. A kiedy tam dojechałem, zrozumiałem, że może jednak należało to wszystko lepiej przemyśleć, a na pewno lepiej się przygotować.  
Pierwszy problem napotkałem bowiem już na etapie wejścia.  
Musiałem sobie wyciąć drogę w grubej stali, zabezpieczającej główny właz, a i tak miałem szczęście, że znalazłem działający palnik. Potem, kiedy już wszedłem do środka, stanąłem przed labiryntem korytarzy w których nic nie działało, łącznie z oświetleniem. Nie miałem dużo czasu- niedługo miał nadejść tutejsza noc, a to oznaczało nie tylko niebezpieczną ciemność, ale i potworne zimno. Jeżeli droga w tę stronę była taka ciężka przy świetle Kapteyna to jak koszmarna stanie się w ciemnościach? Ale zimno było gorsze: mogło mnie wykończyć w ciągu kilka godzin, bo pojazd był mały i ogrzewanie miał słabe, ledwo wystarczało w ciągu dnia. Połączyłem się więc z Bereniką II i dałem się pilotować komputerowi w drodze na dół, do kopalni.  
I tak miałem ciężko, zgubiłem się z kilkanaście razy w plątaninie korytarzy, część nich musiałem omijać, bo były zniszczone albo zablokowane i gdzie nie dały się otworzyć.  
Minuty mi uciekały, zmieniając się nieubłaganie w godziny a ja miałem coraz mniej mieszanki do oddychania w zbiornikach kombinezonu. W końcu znalazłem główny korytarz do kopalni i kiedy zjechałem na dół sygnał pod ziemią zrobił się na tyle słaby, że musiałem się rozłączyć. Optymistycznie założyłem, że tutaj będzie prościej i jakoś sobie poradzę, bo korytarzy będzie mniej i nie będą tak poplątane.  
Na tym etapie szedłem naprzód już tylko pchany uporem i złością na siebie, że tu przyjechałem (i nie chciałem zawracać, zanim nie sprawdziłem kopalni). Błądząc w ciemnościach, gdzie wszystko, co widziałem było wyrywane z niebytu światłem reflektora kombinezonu, już nie wierzyłem, że cokolwiek może tu przeżyć,.  
Wszystko było tu ciemne, zimne i martwe, jak próżnia.  
Przełączyłem sonar na bliski zasięg, żeby nie zgubić się z kolei w tych korytarzach i po kilkunastu minutach czujniki dały mi znać, że w atmosferze tutaj na dole pojawił się tlen i że jego ilość wzrasta.  
Niedługo potem wyszedłem z korytarza do czegoś w rodzaju jaskini i choć niewiele widziałem (oświetlenie ze skafandra było słabe, a on sam ograniczał pole widzenia) to musiałem przyznać, że nieźle to sobie wyobraziłem we śnie. Nawet to metalowe coś, co trzeszczało w moim snie, okazało się filtrem powietrza stojącym pod ścianą.  
Żeby mieć stuprocentowa pewność, że nie ma tu śladów po Sherlocku musiałem obejść tę sztuczną jaskinię wzdłuż ścian, bo nie udało mi się znaleźć żadnego oświetlenia. Czujnik tlenu wydawał denerwujący dźwięk, który miał mi dać znać, że mogę zdjąć hełm, ale się nie odważyłem zaryzykować, mimo prawie pustych zbiorników kombinezonu.  
Miałem za sobą mniej więcej połowę drogi, kiedy dosłownie wpadłem na to… legowisko(z braku lepszego określenia), złożone ze starych szmat, które dawno temu mogły służyć jako ubrania i jakichś kłębów miękkiej folii, z rozrzuconymi dookoła pustymi opakowaniami po racjach żywnościowych. W tych ciemnościach niewiele tak naprawdę było widać, a ja miałem ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie, niż analizowanie z czego składała się ta kupa śmieci.  
Bo częściowo w niej zagrzebany leżał tam Sherlock. A z tego, co widziałem w nieostrym i coraz słabszym świetle był w dokładnie tak złym stanie, jak to co mi się przyśniło poprzedniej nocy.  
Jednak sny od razu przestały mnie obchodzić (i jak to w ogóle możliwe, że tak bardzo zbliżały się do rzeczywistości), bo Sherlock wyglądał na bardzo zmarnowane zwłoki. Tak, jak we śnie nie miał już zbyt wielu włosów, ale z bliska nawet przy tak marnym świetle, widać było ze choroba objęła nie tylko głowę i szyję, ale zdążyła już zaatakować ramiona i pierś. W niektórych miejscach nie miał już prawie wcale skóry, zdarł ją sobie pewnie rzucając się po tym paskudnym posłaniu o jakieś chropowate części. Pod nosem i zamkniętymi teraz oczami miał prawie czarne ślady po zaschniętej krwi i ledwo oddychał.  
Zbadałem go pobieżnie, bojąc się mu zrobić większa krzywdę. Nie było sensu zwlekać - wiedziałem, jak mało mam czasu i widziałem w jak złym jest stanie. Jeśli jeszcze żył, to reszta jego życia liczyła się dosłownie w godzinach.  
Zarzuciłem go sobie na plecy, dokładnie tak, jak on mnie kiedyś (i choć to nie było jakoś strasznie dawno, to wydawało się, jakby w innym życiu) i prawie pobiegłem, ciesząc się, że byłem na tyle zapobiegliwy, żeby zapisać drogę w podręcznej pamięci skafandra. Za to nie pomyślałem o dodatkowym zbiorniku z tlenem, więc po opuszczeniu strefy ze sztuczną atmosferą musiałem się naprawdę spieszyć, licząc, że mówił prawdę o swoich możliwościach przetrwania bez tlenu.  
Byłem zmęczony, ale zmusiłem się do biegu, modląc się w duchu, żeby się nie potknąć na nierównej i zaśmieconej podłodze. Moje buty łomotały głośno na stalowych kratownicach, a każdy krok szarpał bezwładnym ciałem, które trzymałem za chude i brudne kostki. Sherlock się nie ocknął. I nie wiem, czy to było lepsze czy gorsze dla niego, ale na pewno przyspieszyło moment, kiedy zamknąłem za sobą właz pojazdu i zabrałem się za cucenie Sherlocka. Nie dobudziłem go wtedy, ale przynajmniej owinąłem kocem termicznym i narzuciłem na niego czysty kombinezon, a na twarz nałożyłem maskę z tlenem, oczyściłem rany na głowie i owinąłem ją sztuczną skórą, żeby już zaczęła go chronić przed zakażeniem. Podłączyłem mu małą kroplówkę, bo jego chudość wskazywała na niemal śmiertelne odwodnienie (a to „niemal” oznaczało tylko tyle, że jeszcze oddychał, ale w tym stanie jego śmierć była kwestią najwyżej godzin) potem włączyłem RT-4 i zaciskając zęby oraz pięści na manetkach pojazdu manewrowałem nim, żeby jak najszybciej się stamtąd wydostać. Przyspieszałem na tyle, na ile się odważyłem w ciemnościach.  
Zanim zobaczyłem w jakim stanie jest Sherlock, myślałem, że może będę mógł tam przeczekać do rana. Ale Sherlock nie mógł czekać, bo nawet teraz, mając go tutaj i bałem się, że go nie dowiozę żywego do Bereniki II. Nie miałem jednak innego wyjścia i musiałem zaryzykować. Nie chcąc myśleć, że to się może skończyć MOJĄ śmiercią, jeśli utknę w jakiejś rozpadlinie. Bo nikt mnie stąd raczej nie wyciągnie.  
Na szczęście skalnemu podłożu na tej martwej planecie można było zaufać przynajmniej w krótkich odcinkach czasu, a ja zapisywałem na bieżąco swoją drogę i omijałem większe kamienie, na których zawieszałem się jadąc w tamtą stronę. 

 

Na szczęście nikogo nie zainteresował mój powrót ani to, czy kogoś ze sobą przywiozłem; było całkiem pusto koło wejścia do Bereniki II, kiedy wjeżdżałem do śluzy. Możliwe, że nikt, poza Molly nie zauważył w ogóle mojej nieobecności. Właz otwarł się automatycznie rozpoznając sygnał RT-4, a potem szczelnie zamknęło za mną. Owinąłem Sherlocka w to co miałem pod ręką, licząc na to, że jeśli ktoś go zauważy, to nie będzie mu się za bardzo przyglądał, jeśli powiem, że jest chory na tą tutejszą chorobę. Wyciągnąłem go z pojazdu i pobiegłem po nosze, mając nadzieję, że szczęście mi dalej dopisze i ominę jakoś Molly. Nikogo nie zauważyłem po drodze, gdy biegłem, pchając przed sobą antygrawitacyjne nosze.  
Nie pozwoliłem sobie na myślenie o tym, że Sherlock oddycha bardzo powoli, a jego reakcje są na poziomie kogoś w głębokiej śpiączce. Zwłaszcza nie pozwalałem sobie na emocje z tymi myślami związane.  
Gdybym sobie na nie pozwolił, byłbym obezwładniająco przerażony i bardzo, bardzo smutny. I zaczynałbym czuć początki poczucia winy, bo jeśli Sherlock umrze, to będzie to moja wina.  
Nie natknąłem się na Molly, nie było jej ani w szpitalu, ani w ambulatorium i odetchnąłem z ulgą. Od razu zabrałem ze sobą medyczną kapsułę i przeniosłem ją do swojej kwatery. Sherlock musiał pozostać jak najdłużej tajemnicą, a to mogło się udać tylko wtedy, jeśli będzie leżał u mnie, za zamkniętymi drzwiami.  
Przebadałem go od razu- tak, to było to samo, na co chorowali inni i dostałem całkiem wiarygodne potwierdzenie, że cokolwiek wywołuje tę chorobę pochodzi spod ziemi. Sherlock nie kontaktował się z nikim z górników i ich rodzin i był tutaj krótko, a jednak zdołał zachorować. I to jak spektakularnie! Zamknąłem go w kapsule medycznej, ciesząc się, że jest dźwiękoszczelna i jeśli zacznie krzyczeć, nikt go nie usłyszy. Ustawiłem alarm na wszelki wypadek, gdyby miał się ocknąć i pobiegłem do szpitala, zadbać o potrzeby reszty pacjentów, zanim wróci Molly i będzie miała do mnie pretensje za zostawienie jej samej. Dałem jej znać, że już jestem i że nie musi przychodzić i nie zobaczyłem jej przez następne dziesięć godzin.  
Co dało mi czas na zadbanie o zdrowie Sherlocka i przemyślenie, co jej powiem, jeśli zapyta o tego bardzo chorego człowieka, którego trzymam u siebie, zamiast w szpitalu z innymi.  
Jej nie mogłem zbyć byle czym, ona mu się prawdopodobnie dobrze przyjrzy, może będzie się musiała nim zająć, jeśli akurat ja nie będę mógł.  
Sytuacja była okropna i od zupełnie beznadziejnej różniło ją tylko to, że Sherlock choć chory, nie stracił tej swojej niesamowitej zdolności do regenerowania swojego ciała. Sztuczna skóra przyjęła się natychmiast, a jego wyschnięte ciało zaokrąglało się chłonąc odżywcze płyny, jak gąbka. Wyglądał coraz lepiej, dosłownie z kwadransa na kwadrans.  
Niestety- chociaż wyglądał lepiej (może była nawet szansa na to, że odrosną mu włosy) nie chciał się obudzić, a ja nadal nie wiedziałem jak leczyć tę cholerna chorobę (i nie mogłem, co gorsza poprosić Molly, żeby mi pomogła w opiece nad nim) i byłem po tej akcji ratowniczej w Berenice I tak zmęczony, że zasypiałem na stojąco.  
W końcu musiałem się położyć i zdrzemnąć choć na cztery godziny, bo inaczej groziło mi, że popełnię jakiś błąd, za który ktoś zapłaci życiem.  
Położyłem się na swoim łóżku i natychmiast zasnąłem, tak głęboko, jakbym stracił przytomność tym razem pewnie też coś mi się śniło, ale byłem zbyt zmęczony, żeby cokolwiek mogło mnie obudzić. Kiedy otwarłem oczy pamiętałem tylko ulgę i spokój. Całkiem miła odmiana po poprzednich pobudkach.  
Pierwsze, co zrobiłem, to sprawdziłem stan mojego osobistego pacjenta. Wyglądał już naprawdę dużo lepiej- nadal chudy, jak na ludzkie standardy i dziwnie łaciaty tam, gdzie musiałem przykryć mu ciało sztuczna skórą, ale nie krwawił tą swoją nieludzką krwią i wyglądał raczej jakby spał, a nie był nieprzytomny. Gdybym go nie widział jakaś dobę temu, uznałbym, że już jest wyleczony i zaraz się obudzi, wołając, żebym odpiął tą niepotrzebna kroplówkę i przyniósł coś dobrego do jedzenia.  
Podniosłem mu jeszcze poziom witamin z grupy B w kroplówce i poszedłem do szpitala, czynić swoją powinność. Tam zastała mnie Molly i oczywiście była ciekawa, gdzie się podziewałem. Nie chciałam niepotrzebnie kłamać, więc powiedziałem od razu, udając bardzo zawstydzonego (choć przyspieszonego rytmu serca i potu na czole nie musiałem udawać).  
\- Wiesz, jest coś, czego się nie powiedziałem.  
Molly odwrócił się do mnie, obdarzając mnie na chwile niepodzielna uwagą.  
\- Nie przyleciałem tu sam. Był ze mną jeden ulepszony. Z tych inteligentnych. Ale… to taki, który słabo sobie radzi z ludźmi i dlatego, chociaż ma przeszkolenie i jest moim asystentem, nie dostał uprawnień i nie może być lekarzem.  
\- Ale?..- Molly mi przerwała, ale nie miałem zamiaru dopuścić do pytań, które mógłby okazać się niewygodne, więc kontynuowałem, jak gdyby nigdy nic:  
\- Odłączył się ode mnie, żeby zbadać planetę. Miał takie rozkazy. I tak by się nam tu nie przydał. Nie nadaje się do opieki nad chorymi ludźmi. Nadaje się najwyżej do pracy w laboratorium. I w tym miał nam pomóc, jak już by zebrał wszystkie próbki do przebadania. Ale…  
\- Czyli wysłano go, żeby znaleźć lekarstwo?- udało jej się wtrącić i uznałem, że to całkiem sensowny pomysł, stawiający nas obu w lepszym świetle. I wiarygodny, przynajmniej pozornie, skoro ona sam tak pomyślała. Dlatego powiedziałem, z ulgą:  
\- Tak! miał zebrać próbki w kopalni, żeby wreszcie opracować lekarstwo. Ale wolał to zrobić w tej starej, bo tam mu nie przeszkadzano i on nikomu nie przeszkadzał. Uwierz mi – tak było lepiej, dla wszystkich.- zawahałem się szukając odpowiednich słów. Może by mi się udało znaleźć takie, dzięki którym Molly by się go przestraszyła i nie chciała z nim rozmawiać?  
Wiele zależało od tego, czy mi teraz uwierzy.  
\- Niestety, zachorował, jak wszyscy inni. I to tak mocno i gwałtownie, że nie da rady się stamtąd wydostać o własnych siłach. Dostałem do niego wiadomość i musiałem po niego pojechać. I tak przyjechałem w ostatniej chwili.  
\- Ale czemu sam? Czemu nic nie zgłosiłeś?  
Wzruszyłem ramionami, myśląc intensywnie, co mam jej odpowiedzieć. Mogłem się przygotować na takie pytania. Nie mówiłem o Sherlocku, bo chciałem mieć spokój. Ale czemu nie wpadłem na to, że w końcu nieuchronnie trzeba go będzie komuś przedstawiać? Przyciśnięty do muru odważyłem się na bezczelne kłamstwo:  
\- Zgłosiłem to od razu po przylocie. A potem jakoś się nie złożyło, żeby ci o nim powiedzieć . Nie informował mnie o postępach i przestałem liczyć na to, że mu coś z tego wyjdzie…  
Molly skinęła głową i wyglądało na to, że uwierzyła. Przynajmniej na razie. Tyle musiało mi wystarczyć. Nie miałem casu, ani siły na przejmowanie się jej samopoczuciem, podczas gdy Sherlock naprawdę mnie potrzebował.  
Jego fizyczny stan poprawiał się szybko i pewnie z tej przyczyny moje sny były teraz pełne spokoju i nadziei. Przynajmniej z tym było na pewno lepiej. Widocznie moja podświadomość miała więcej nadziei, niż świadomość i uznała, że wszystko już będzie dobrze.  
Na jawie bowiem nie byłem tego taki pewien- nie, póki Sherlock nie odzyska przytomności. 

Na razie okazało się, że Molly bardzo chce zbadać jego krew i poszukać czegokolwiek przydatnego do zrobienia lekarstwa. Nie chciałem jej do niego dopuszczać (kto wie, czego się mogła o nim dowiedzieć, badając go) ale nie bardzo miałem powód, żeby jej tego zabronić. To by mogło wzbudzić podejrzenia.  
Molly była ewidentnie zafascynowana nowym pacjentem, chociaż ten nie otwierał oczu i leżał jak oddychająca kłoda, ona i tak spędzała przy nim bardzo dużo czasu. Co mnie nie cieszyło, bo ciągle się bałem do jakich wniosków dojdzie, kiedy jej pozwolę go dokładnie obejrzeć. Najbardziej się bałem, jak jej wytłumaczę jego ogon.  
I miałem na nieszczęście rację. Po dwóch dobach odkąd go po raz pierwszy zobaczyła, Molly dosłownie przybiegła do mnie na stołówkę, gdzie usiłowałem przestać się martwić na tyle, by móc przełknąć ohydna papkę, która tu serwowano jako jedzenie i zaczęła trajkotać, bez zwracania uwagi na to, ile osób ja słyszy.  
\- Jego organizm produkuje jakaś neurotoksynę! Wiedziałeś o tym? powiedział ci?  
Mogłem się szczerze zdziwić:  
\- Nie! Skąd?- a potem mruknąć: - Może on sam o tym nie wie…  
\- Raczej nie. Sprawdzałam właśnie jego ogon i zobaczyłam, że na końcu ma coś twardego. Musiałam sprawdzić, co to jest, a to był kolec jadowy. U człowieka! I wygląda jakby był zrobiony z chityny! Jak to jest w ogóle możliwe?  
Wzruszyłem ramionami, udając obojętność i czując, jak serce bije mi mocno i szybko. Próbowałem wymyśleć jakieś prawdopodobne kłamstwo, ale nic ciekawego nie przychodziło, jak na złość, do głowy.  
\- On jest ulepszony. To może być jakiś skutek uboczny….  
Molly była inteligenta i wykształcona, ale liczyłem, że nie zna się na fizjologii ulepszonych intelektualnie, bo było ich tak niewielu, że mało kto się znał.  
Molly wydała jednak z siebie tylko powątpiewające chrząkniecie i już wiedziałem, że choć nie kupuje mojego marnego tłumaczenia, nie będzie go, na razie, kwestionować.  
Następnego dnia Sherlock się ocknął i wszystko inne przestało się na chwile liczyć. Otwarł oczy, kiedy byłem zajęty w szpitalu, ale coś mnie tknęło, żeby sprawdzić czy wszystko z nim w porządku i… było w porządku. Większym, niż do tej pory.  
Kiedy go zobaczyłem-przytomnego, patrzącego w moją stronę najwyraźniej reagującego na to, co się dzieje dookoła, stopień mojej ulgi zaskoczył nawet mnie samego.  
Oczywiście od razu chciał coś powiedzieć, i zaczął wyłazić z kapsuły, więc ją odblokowałem i pomogłem mu usiąść, choć w przypadku każdej innej osoby nie pozwoliłbym na takie zachowanie. Inna sprawa, że w przypadku każdego innego człowieka nie byłoby ono możliwe, bo żaden człowiek nie miałby na tyle siły, zaraz po wybudzeniu się z śpiączki. Sherlock nawet nie wyglądałby teraz na chorego, gdyby nie łyse placki na głowie tam, gdzie przyjęła się sztuczna skóra.  
\- Gdzie jestem?- to nawet nie było pytanie, tylko żądanie, wypowiedziane ostrym, twardym głosem którego chyba bym się przeląkł, gdybym go wcześniej nie znał.  
\- W szpitalu. W Berenice II, na CR- 504. Pamiętasz, przylecieliśmy tutaj z MASS. Sam to miejsce wybrałeś… Tylko, że nie chciałeś się pokazywać ludziom i polazłeś gdzieś, gdzie zachorowałeś na to, na co zachorują tu prawie wszyscy, prędzej, czy później. I musiałem cię tu ściągnąć, bo inaczej byś umarł.  
\- Jak?..-zmarszczył brwi i wtedy zauważyłem, że prawą przecina szeroka blizna.  
\- Zaczął sprawdzać od starej kopalni..  
Wyszczerzył zęby ze złością.  
\- Poradziłbym sobie sam. Już wiedziałem, co mnie zaatakowało.  
\- Zaatakowało?- zdziwiłem się i podniosłem ręce do góry:  
\- Chwila! Zacznijmy jeszcze raz! Zachorowałeś na to coś, na co chorują wszyscy, którzy schodzą do kopalni i...  
\- To jest nie tylko w kopalniach.- wtrącił, ale nie dałem się zbić z pantałyku i kontynuowałem:  
\- Nie wiem dlaczego uznałem, że warto by było sprawdzić, co się z tobą dzieje i…- tak, choć w zamyśle była to drwina, to właśnie było dobre określenia na to, co zrobiłem dla niego- nie mając racjonalnego wytłumaczenia na moja nagłą troskę o jego samopoczucie.  
Ale to nie był dobry czas na zastanawianie się nad takimi sprawami, bo były pilniejsze.  
\- Znalazłem cię w tej starej kopalni i okazało się, że byłeś w bardzo złym stanie. Tak złym, że musiałem cię stamtąd zabrać.  
\- Nie musiałeś…- syknął, jak naburmuszona kobra- już śmieszny, choć nadal groźny. Pomyślałem, że to oczywiste, że nie mógł się ze mną zgodzić i przyznać, że coś dla niego zrobiłem. Chybaby nie był sobą, gdyby to zrobił. Oczywiście wiedział lepiej ode mnie, w jakim był stanie, choć przez cały czas był nieprzytomny.  
\- Nie potrzebowałem ciebie, bo sam bym sobie z tym poradził. A teraz wszyscy o mnie wiedzą. Chodziło o to, żeby nie wiedzieli! Dla ciebie też tak było lepiej.  
\- Ale nikt nie wie!  
\- A ta kobieta? Ta, która się ciągle tu plącze?  
\- Molly? Skąd wiesz o niej?- zdziwiłem się.- Przecież byłeś z śpiączce.  
\- To nie była śpiączka.- wypluł to słowo, że wściekłością godną obelgi.- To był mój sposób na samoleczenie. Taka hibernacja. Tak to nazywali na MASS. Czasem mi się to zdarzało, kiedy zrobili coś naprawdę… ciężkiego do zniesienia.  
\- A zarażali cię tam jakimiś chorobami?- zapytałem niewinnie, żeby się nie zorientował, że zmierzam do wykazania mu jak bardzo się myli.  
\- I to wieloma.- wzruszył ramionami, jakby to nie było ważne, niszcząc przy okazji całą moją argumentację. I sprawiając, że znów zrobiło mi się go żal. Dlatego, że takie traktowanie, jakby nie był istotą wartą podstawowego szacunku było dla niego zupełnie naturalne, normalne, jakby przejął ich sposób patrzenia na samego siebie- jako obiektu do eksperymentów, a nie inteligentnym i czującym stworzeniem obdarzonym w dodatku samoświadomością. Musiałem sobie przypomnieć, że wszyscy, którzy mu to robili, już nie żyją, żeby mi przeszło.  
Sherlock koncentrował się na czymś innym, bardziej teraźniejszym:  
\- Więc kto to jest, ta kobieta?  
\- To jest Molly i nie bój się, nie domyśla się kim jesteś. Po pierwsze-nawet ja tego nie wiem, a po drugie ma dużo innych rzeczy na głowie. Po trzecie powiedziałem jej, że jesteś moim ulepszonym intelektualnie asystentem, który jest genialny w laboratorium, ale nie nadaje się do kontaktu z ludźmi. Nie będziesz musiał nikogo leczyć… Pasuje ci to? –nie odpowiedział, więc kontynuowałem: - Po czwarte- nikogo tu nie interesujesz. Mogłeś nie zauważyć, ale mają tutaj epidemię i właściwie wszyscy są chorzy w jakimś stopniu. I nikt nie ma pojęcia, co się właściwie dzieje i jak to leczyć. I czym to jest spowodowane.  
\- Ja wiem.- stwierdził z pewnością siebie, która już wiele razy mnie irytowała.  
\- Co wiesz?  
\- Wiem, czemu choruję.  
\- Niemożliwe.- teraz z kolei ja byłem pewny siebie.- Jak byś miał wiedzieć? Miałeś tam jakiś sprzęt medyczny? Mikroskop elektronowy? Nie sądzę…  
\- Nie potrzebuje żadnego sprzętu. Po reakcji organizmu wiem, co to było. A raczej- to nie ma znaczenia, co to jest. Bo wiem, jak się tego pozbyć. To jakiś prymitywny organizm, coś jak wirus- martwy dopóki nie znajdzie czegoś żywego, co może wykorzystać. Ważne jest, że nie musiałeś mnie stamtąd zabierać, moje ciało sobie właśnie z tym radziło.  
\- Taak?- parsknąłem.- Gdybyś się mógł wtedy zobaczyć. Wyglądałeś jak bardzo stare zwłoki. Trzymane w kiepskich warunkach. Kogoś, kto umarł po długotrwałej, wyniszczającej chorobie. Serce biło ci ze dwa razy na minutę i myślałem, że już nie oddychasz.  
\- I to jest właśnie mój mechanizm obronny. Wszystkie siły organizmu idą na zwalczanie infekcji. Nie potrzebuje wtedy jedzenia, picia, zapotrzebowanie na tlen też jest mniejsze.  
\- Dobrze. Powiedzmy, że tak było…- już mi się znudziło spieranie na ten temat.- Teraz to już nie ważne. Zrobiłem, co uważałem za słuszne. Gdybyś był w lepszym stanie, to bym cię może tam leczył. I może byś mi powiedział, żeby cię tam zostawić. Ale wtedy, to co zrobiłem wydawało się sensowne. Byłeś kompletnie nieprzytomny i nic nie mogło cię dobudzić. Nie mogłem tam zostać, bo z kolei dla mnie by się to źle skończyło. Za mało tlenu w powietrzu, za zimno… pamiętasz?  
Sherlock patrzył na mnie, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy i pokręciłem głową ze smutkiem. Czy on kiedykolwiek przestanie podejrzewać mnie o najgorsze? Przecież jestem w tej samej sytuacji co on, też uciekam przed Firma i też mogą mnie zabić za zniszczenie MASSa.  
Z drugiej strony- przypomniałem sobie, gdzie i w jakich warunkach Sherlock się wychował i komu zawdzięczał to całe zło, które go spotkało… Nie miałem nic wspólnego z tamtymi ludźmi, ale… byłem człowiekiem. I to mogło wystarczyć. Trudno wykształcić w sobie zaufanie, kiedy wszystkie poprzednie doświadczenia, na których możesz się oprzeć podpowiadają ci, że ludzie dookoła w końcu i tak cię skrzywdzą.  
Musiałem mu nieustannie udowadniać, że nie jestem taki, jak tamci.  
\- Nie pamiętasz, że mnie też mogą dorwać i że wcale mi się do tego nie spieszy? Po co miałbym ryzykować, że ktokolwiek się dowie, gdzie jestem? Zastanów się, poleż jeszcze trochę i odpocznij. A ja spróbuję ci przynieść coś dobrego do… jadalnego w każdym razie.  
Sherlock był wyraźnie niezadowolony, ale położył się w kapsule i zwróciłem uwagę, jak opiekuńczo podwija pod siebie ogon. Chyba leciała z niego krew.  
\- Boli cię?- zatroszczyłem się od razu.  
\- To ta… kobieta.- warknął oskarżycielsko.- Uparła się, żeby mi go odciąć!  
Nie chciałem, żeby od razu się do niej uprzedził, więc spróbowałem ją wytłumaczyć.  
\- Nie, ona tylko pobierała próbki. Wybacz jej, nigdy nie widziała czegoś takiego… to właściwie moja wina, nie chciałem jej do ciebie dopuszczać, ale się zainteresowała. I była uparta. Teraz już zostawi cię w spokoju… a jeśli nie…  
Skinął głową, jakby wiedział, co chce powiedzieć :  
\- To ją wtedy zabiję, nie martw się - stwierdził, jakby chciał mnie uspokoić.  
\- Nie!- spanikowałem.- Nie, tego ci absolutnie nie wolno zrobić!- krzyknąłem i zacząłem odpinać czujniki od jego torsu.- Wiesz, jakie problemy z tego wynikną? Wręcz przeciwnie- będziesz miły dla niej. Powiesz jej, że jesteś ulepszonym geniuszem i nie lubisz ludzi, bo ja jej to powiedziałem. Na szczęście nie pytała i nie musiałem wymyślać za dużo szczegółów, ale na wszelki wypadek nie bądź zbyt rozmowny przy niej…- jakby miał taki zamiar!- Nie musisz być dla niej zbyt miły, bo nie lubisz ludzi i nie umiesz się przy nich dobrze zachowywać…  
\- To by się zgadzało.  
\- I pamiętaj, nie bądź zbyt… no nie wiem…  
Popatrzył na mnie, jakbym mu tłumaczył coś tak oczywistego, że go tym obrażałem. Machnąłem rękami, skrępowany, czując, że nie zabrzmiało to tak, jak chciałem:  
\- Może jej unikaj, na wszelki wypadek.  
\- Dobrze, postaram się.- mruknął i przekręcił się na bok. Zobaczyłem wtedy jego genitalia, nie wiem, czego się miałem spodziewać, ale zdziwiło mnie to, co zobaczyłem. Sherlock wyglądał tam dosyć dziwnie- jakby ta część ciała nie była do końca wykształcona, albo… jakby był obojnakiem.  
Trochę mnie to zaskoczyło. Zauważył, że się przyglądam, bo fuknął z irytacja i zwinął się w kłębek, zasłaniając ten obszar ciała i odwracając się do mnie plecami. Za to ogon podniósł do góry i coś zalśniło na jego końcu, przykuwając moją uwagę- tak, z fałdu skóry na jego końcu wysunął się czarny, błyszczący kolec długości mniej więcej mojego kciuka. Molly mówiła, że wygląda jak z chityny, ale natychmiast to odrzuciłem, musiał być zrobiony z kości, bo ludzie nie wytwarzają chityny, prawda?  
\- Idź już.- mruknął, ale raczej ze znużeniem, niż złością.- Przynieś mi coś do jedzenia. Dużo.  
Poszedłem, zablokowując za sobą drzwi. Nie wiem, czy chciałem zabezpieczyć Sherlocka przed Molly, czy raczej na odwrót, ale chciałem mieć choć minimalne poczucie kontroli nad sytuacją. Kiedy wróciłem, Molly już na mnie czekała pod drzwiami mojej kwatery, tak wyraźnie podekscytowana, że aż się zaniepokoiłem.  
Nie spodobało mi się to, ale próbowałem być miły, żeby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń, że mam jakikolwiek powód, żeby chcieć ukrywać przed nią Sherlocka. Wolałbym, żeby Molly nie była nim tak zaintrygowana, ale równocześnie nie mogłem jej otwarcie zniechęcać.  
Molly aż błyszczały się oczy, a ręce trzęsły z ekscytacji. Moja nadzieja, że może stać tutaj z jakiegokolwiek innego powodu zniknęły od razu, gdy zapytała niecierpliwie, nie czekając aż się przywitam:  
\- Muszę go zbadać. Jak najszybciej.  
\- Ale przecież już go badałaś.- wymamrotałem jak dziecko. Nic lepszego nie przyszło mi do głowy, tak od razu.  
-Tak. I właśnie dlatego muszę go jeszcze raz zbadać. W jego krwi jest coś… musze pobrać nowe próbki.  
\- Ale on jest jeszcze słaby.- zaprotestowałem niechętnie i powoli wstukując kod, otwierający drzwi.  
\- Nie zabiorę mu dużo.- odparł niecierpliwie.  
\- Ale po co? Wygląda lepiej, ale nie jest zdrowy.- nie wiem czemu, ale jakoś nie chciałem jej zdradzić, że już odzyskał przytomność, choć miała to zaraz sama zobaczyć.  
Nie wiedząc, jak ją do tego zniechęcić, albo zabronić jej wejścia do swojej kwatery, przekroczyłem próg szukając spojrzeniem Sherlocka, który wcale nie odpoczywał w kapsule, tylko kombinował coś przy komputerze. Oczywiście już czegoś szukał, coś sprawdzał.  
Kiedy mnie usłyszał, podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na nas ostro, jakby karcąc nas, że mu przeszkadzamy.  
\- To jest Molly. A to jest Sherlock.- przestawiłem ich sobie, zrezygnowany.  
Sherlock obrzucił ją niezbyt zainteresowanym spojrzeniem i mruknął coś niewyraźnie pod nosem.  
Zerknąłem na Molly- była całkowicie pochłonięta patrzeniem na niego, jakby go widziała po raz pierwszy i jakby był najbardziej fascynującym stworzeniem, jakie widziała w życiu. Być może tak było.  
\- Widzę, że nic tak naprawdę nie macie.- stwierdził Sherlock po chwili stukania w ekran komputera. Jak zwykle był niewiarygodnie szybki. Molly jednak go jeszcze taki nie widziała i była ewidentnie poruszona.  
\- Mnóstwo danych o ludziach, którzy chorowali i zero sensownych hipotez.- podsumował nasze „śledztwo”. Trochę to było niesprawiedliwie.  
\- Przestań się popisywać! Nic nie wiesz o tej chorobie.- syknąłem.  
\- Wiem więcej, niż wy.- powiedział spokojnie i wstał. Molly westchnęła i cofnęła się o pół kroku. Zapominałem, jaki jest wysoki i jak łatwo było się go wystraszyć. Na szczęście nie był nagi- znalazł sobie mój kombinezon i oczywiście wyglądał w nim ciut głupio, bo rękawy i nogawki były trochę za krótkie.  
\- Nie strasz Molly.- upomniałem go cicho, apelując do jego rozsądku .  
\- Molly chciała wziąć od ciebie jeszcze jedna próbkę krwi.  
\- Po co?  
\- Chciałabym zbadać…- wtrąciła się Molly.  
\- Dajcie mi dostęp do tego waszego laba i sam się tym zajmę. Za kilkanaście godni będziecie mieli swoje lekarstwo.  
\- Jak?- pisnęła Molly i tym razem popierałem ją z całego serca. Też bym chciał wiedzieć, jak ma to zamiar zrobić.  
Sherlock prychnął na nas oboje i po prostu wyszedł na korytarz.  
Poszedłem za nim od razu, nie chcąc zostawiać go bez nadzoru z naszym sprzętem, ale Molly widocznie potrzebowała więcej czasu, żeby dojść do siebie. Podszedłem do niego, żeby cicho go uświadomić:  
\- Bądź dla niej miły. Umówiliśmy się. Nie chcesz mieć w niej wroga. Ona może cię się bardzo przydać. Albo dużo utrudnić.  
\- Bo jej o mnie powiedziałeś!- oskarżył.- Daj mi popracować, a znajdę to lekarstwo.  
Mruknąłem powątpiewająco, pod nosem:  
\- Jak to zrobisz, niby? Nam się jakoś nie udawało.  
\- Bo nie jesteście genialni.  
\- Tak, jak ty?- uśmiechałem się złośliwie.  
\- Tak, jak ja. –zapewnił poważnie. Najwyraźniej tak uważał.  
Nie słyszałem, żeby kiedykolwiek żartował, czy jakby się nad tym zastanowić- żeby kiedykolwiek kłamał. Może nie potrafił, a może nie widział takiej potrzeby.  
\- Co ci szkodzi, oddać trochę krwi Molly? To nie będzie zagrażało twojemu zdrowiu.  
Przetarł oczy ręką, w zadziwiająco ludzkim geście.  
\- Nie chcę, żeby mnie dotykała.- mruknął, jakby wstydliwie.  
\- To może ja? Ja mogę? To tylko chwila, a potem będziesz miał spokój.  
Zastanowił się dłuższą chwile .  
\- Tak, ty możesz.  
Zgodził się, więc nie czekałem, aż się rozmyśli, przygotowałem analizator.  
Niesamowite, ale po raz pierwszy miałem okazję zobaczyć jak to z nią jest- kiedy wypływał z jego żył, była tylko ciemnoczerwona- prawie ludzka- zmieniała kolor na ciemno-brązowy, prawie czarny dopiero kiedy zasychała, ale następowało to niespodziewanie szybko. Molly pojawiła się w trakcie, niezauważona, i stała cicho, pochłonięta teraz czytaniem na bieżąco ukazujących się wyników analizy.  
\- Sami nic nie znajdziecie…- mruknął właściciel próbki, który od razu zajął się swoją pracą.  
\- Dlaczego?- zapytała Molly, zaniepokojona, a równocześnie mocno urażona.- To dość dobry sprzęt. Nie najnowszy- dawno nie mieliśmy dostaw, ale…  
\- Nie chodzi o sprzęt. Do tej pory nic nie znaleźliście.  
\- Ale to nie była twoja krew… tobie, jako jedynemu się poprawiło.- Molly była zdeterminowana. Musiałem to jakoś załagodzić.  
\- Ty masz próbkę krwi, a ty dostęp do laboratorium. I wszyscy są zadowoleni. A przynajmniej powinni. I jakbyście się jeszcze dogadywali, to ja też byłbym zadowolony. Nie musicie się od razu lubić, wystarczy, że sobie nie będziecie przeszkadzać. – dodałem na koniec, z naganą. Przynajmniej Molly mogła się tym przejąć. Poskutkowało. Każde z nich zajęło się swoją pracą i przynajmniej siedzieli cicho przez następne godziny.  
Przez ten czas, zajmowałem się czym innym, co i tak trzeba było zrobić: sprawdziłem, jak czują się chorzy, obejrzałem kilku górników, którzy czuli się gorzej, ale z jakichś nieracjonalnych i kompletnie nieistotnych powodów nie chcieli przyjść do ambulatorium, więc to ich rodziny musiały mnie zawiadomić, że im się pogorszyło.  
Gdy wróciłem, atmosfera między Molly, a Sherlockiem zmieniła się, niestety- na gorsze. Pracowali w jednym pomieszczeniu, ale każde z nich bardzo się pilnowało, żeby nie podejść zbyt blisko tego drugiego i śmieszyłoby mnie to bardzo, gdyby nie było równocześnie takie niepokojące. 

Po kilku chwilach obserwacji stało się jasne, dlaczego tak jest.  
Molly cały czas rzucała ukradkowe spojrzenia w stronę Sherlocka, z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, jak gdyby chciała zasypać go pytaniami, ale się go bała, a on po prostu omijał ją płynie, jak kot, który pozornie nie wie nawet, gdzie znajduje się przeszkoda, którą omija.  
Kiedy Molly przestała zerkać, bo zapatrzyła się na to, co w tej chwili robiła i zanadto zbliżyła do Sherlocka, ten szarpnął się ostro, jak spłoszone zwierzę i najeżył (tylko w przenośni, bo ciągle miał bardzo mało włosów, a te, które mu zostały wyglądały jakby lada chwila miały wypaść), ale wyszczerzył też zęby i wydał z siebie dźwięk, który zaniepokoiłby nawet żołnierza jednostki specjalnej. Molly wtedy odsłownie pisnęła i odskoczyła od niego, jak oparzona, a ja też odruchowo się cofnąłem- niby uratowałem mu życie (chyba już ze dwa razy?) i nic złego mi bezpośrednio nie zrobił, ale w tej chwili mój gadzi móżdżek zobaczył w nim tylko niebezpiecznego drapieżnika. Te zęby…  
Nie wyglądało na to, żebym mógł im w czymś pomóc, albo jakoś załagodzić tą głęboką i niezrozumiała dla mnie wrogość, którą promieniował Sherlock. W końcu Molly sama chciała z nim popracować. Sherlock dał jej bardzo wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że nie chce z nią współpracować. Wystarczyło, żeby dała mu spokój i mogli się jeszcze jakoś dogadać. Poza tym, mimo wszystko, nie wierzyłem, żeby mógł ją naprawdę pogryźć, chyba, że bezpośrednio mu zagrozi.  
Wiec… wycofałem się do swojej kwatery. Usiadłem na łóżku i dopadło mnie całe zmęczenie, którego nie zdążyłem odespać i padłem na łóżko, zasypiając natychmiast głębokim snem bez snów.

Obudziło mnie coś, co nie było alarmem i zobaczyłem nad sobą wyszczerzone zęby. Odruchowo, wyćwiczonym przez lata treningów ruchem, chwyciłem go za gardło. Reakcja była natychmiastowa i bolesna- Sherlock wbił mi kciuki w oczy. Zawyłem z bólu, natychmiast rezygnując z ataku na rzecz obrony tego, co jeszcze pozostało z moich oczu. Skuliłem się i na oślep kopnąłem go w pierś i dopiero wtedy wreszcie mnie puścił.  
Cały czas wrzeszczałem, więc pojawiła się Molly i na szczęście zajęła się aplikowaniem środków przeciwbólowych, bo ja byłem w stanie, w którym tylko bym sobie zaszkodził bardziej, próbując cokolwiek znaleźć.  
Dochodziłem do siebie, w błogiej otoczce bez- bólu, który kreowała syntetyczna dwu- morfina, a Molly mówiła coś do mnie i sądząc po jej tonie to było coś bardzo ważnego. Spróbowałem się więc skupić.  
\- Sherlock mi wytłumaczył! Wiemy już co się dzieje, kiedy ludzie chorują. Sherlock podejrzewał to od dawna, ale ja mu pomogłam i…  
\- Molly…- zacząłem, krzywiąc się.- Może to przez to, że dwu-morfina miesza mi w głowie, ale nic nie rozumiem. Zacznij od początku i mów wolno.  
Tutaj wtrącił się Sherlock, warcząc coś obraźliwego dla nas obojga i Molly parsknęła z irytacją:  
\- Dobrze, ty mu tłumacz, ja mam ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia.  
I wyszła! Ona! Spodziewałem się tego raczej po Sherlocku. Ale widocznie jej wytrzymałość osiągnęła wreszcie punkt krytyczny i miała już dość.  
Sherlock warknął coś za nią, ale nie obchodziło mnie zbyt wiele, poza moim bólem, albo lekarstwem, nad którym skupiałem się odkąd tu przelecieliśmy.  
Sherlock wytłumaczył mi powoli i jak to on- oszczędnie używając słów.  
Oczywiście chodziło o jakiegoś mikroba, podobnego do wirusów- nie był właściwie żywy, ale kiedy pojawiały się jakieś żywe organizmy, atakował je i zmuszały do tworzenia swoich kopii. Tyle, że te „wirusy” potrafiły do tego podszyć się pod komórki, które atakowały i to dlatego nie mogliśmy ich wykryć, a układ odpornościowy górników był wobec nich bezbronny. Gdyby nie to, że były dość powolne, na etapie zajmowania organizmu, górnicy nie mieliby najmniejszych szans.  
Leukocyty Sherlocka radziły sobie nieco lepiej, ale jego ciało potrzebowało za to bardzo dużo energii, której nie miał w kopalni, bo zapasy jedzenia, które tam odnalazł były kiepskiej jakości.  
I dlatego był taki wyczerpany i słaby. Gdyby go wtedy stamtąd nie zabrał prawdopodobnie jednak by go wykończyły (tego oczywiście Sherlock nie powiedział wprost, ale nie musiał, widziałem go przecież wtedy).  
Na szczęście Molly wymyśliła jak wykorzystać jego krew do zrobienia surowicy dla górników.  
Nie była pewna, czy pomoże tym najbardziej chorym, ale skoro właściwie wszyscy w Berenice II byli zakażeni (łącznie ze mną i Molly) tylko w różnym stopniu, bardzo pilnie potrzebowaliśmy lekarstwa.  
\- Jutro będzie miała szczepionkę. I zacznie od tych najbardziej chorych, tych, którzy i tak by umarli i nie mają nic do stracenia.

W ciągu następnych dni, wiele się zmieniło. Pracowaliśmy we trójkę bez wytchnienia (co zrozumiałe- Sherlocka nie obchodziło zdrowie górników, ale bardzo chętnie uczył się wszystkiego, co dotyczyło fizjologii i medycyny, więc wykazywał wysokie zaangażowanie).  
Surowica, którą zsyntetyzowaliśmy nie pomogła wszystkim w takim samym stopniu, trzech najbardziej chorych nie udało się nam utrzymać przy życiu, a pięć osób nie nabrało odporności na „wirusa” i musiało już na zawsze przyjmować leki (a najlepiej- wynieść się stąd, gdzie „wirus” wydostał się spod ziemi i zaanektował całą stację). Jednak , na wszelki wypadek CR- 504 została uznana za miejsce groźne dla ludzkiego życia i zmieniono jej status na nie nadającą się do zamieszkania w żadnym przypadku.  
Po oszacowaniu wielkości złoża, kopalnia miała zostać zamknięta albo (jeśli się to będzie opłacało) całkowicie zautomatyzowana. A to oznaczało, że niedługo pojawia się tu nowi, zdrowi i dociekliwi ludzie, którzy będą bardzo uważać na to, by się nie zarazić „wirusem”. Oni nie przeoczą obecności dziwnego stworzenia, którego tu nie powinno w ogóle być. Zwłaszcza, gdy dowiedzą się, że to właśnie jego krew posłużyła do zrobienia szczepionki. Mogli nawet mnie zacząć zadawać trudne pytania, na które nie miałem dobrej odpowiedzi.  
Zrozumiałem to bardzo szybko i nie zdziwiłem się, że Sherlock też o tym pomyślał .  
I znalazł sobie planetę, na która chciałby polecieć- Gliese 667. Korzystając z zamieszania jakie wywołały wiadomości o ewakuacji załogi oraz tego, że załoga była zajęta leczeniem spędzał dużo czasu w ładowni zaznajamiając się z pojazdami, którymi mógł stąd odlecieć.  
Podobno spędzał tam tyle czasu, że uznał, że już nie potrzebuje pilota.  
Kiedy mi to mówił, nawet się nie zdziwiłem, podejrzewałem, że będzie szukał sposobu, jak się ode mnie uniezależnić. Poczułem ulgę- wszystko kończył się najlepiej, jak mogło: obaj żyliśmy i byliśmy zdrowi, Sherlock miał stąd zniknąć, a ja miałem zostać stąd ewakuowany i zapewne przesiedlony do innej kolonii, która potrzebowała lekarza. A przecież każda kolonia jakiegoś potrzebowała, zwłaszcza takiego, który przyczynił się do opanowania tajemniczej epidemii (bo przecież to mnie i Molly przypiszą całą zasługę). Byłem więc pewien, że ktoś zechce mnie zatrudnić. I to dość szybko. I zapewne bliżej Układu niż teraz. Będę miał wygodna, dobrze płatną pracę i może jakichś znajomych. Trafię do oficjalnych wykazów, dowie się o mnie dużo osób i nie minie pewnie jeden rok, zanim zgłoszą się po mnie ulepszeni żołnierze Firmy. Tej samej, która skonstruowała Sherlocka i którą wkurzyliśmy niepomiernie rozwalając jej stację w drobne kawałki. To było właściwie pewne, że potem trafię do więzienia. Albo do trumny, tyle, że żadnej nie będzie.  
Oczywiście nie chciałem takiej przyszłości, więc zastanawiałem się niedługo, zanim zapytałem Sherlocka:  
\- Wiem, że już nie potrzebujesz pilota. Ale może przydałby ci się jakiś lekarz?

***

Kiedy już postanowiłem razem z nim uciekać, trzeba się było zdecydować gdzie lecimy najpierw. Sherlock miał oczywiście wiele do powiedzenia na tern temat- zdążył już sobie wyobrazić kilka planet z daleka od baz i kolonii, bo jak ciągle twierdził, miał dosyć ludzi, ale kiedy dowiedział się, że chce z nim lecieć, zaczął brać pod uwagę mój komfort i zaczął szukać jakiegoś miejsca, gdzie ktoś kiedyś odleciał i zostawił po sobie jakiekolwiek udogodnienia (a najlepiej- choć kilka osób dla mnie do towarzystwa).

Wiedziałem, że będę tęsknił za uczynna i inteligentną Molly, a nie mogłem jej nawet z nią pożegnać, żeby się nie domyśliła, co zamierzamy zrobić. To było trochę smutne i niesprawiedliwe. Dlatego przy każdej okazji chwaliłem ją i mówiłem jak bardzo ją doceniam. Za każdym razem patrzył na mnie, jakby zdziwiona i to też mnie chwytało za serce.  
Sherlock oczywiście nadal nie zrezygnował z polityki celowego lekceważenia jej słów, jej uczynków i jej samej, posuwając się niekiedy do tak zaawansowanego nie zauważania, że wpadał na nią, kiedy stanęła mu na drodze. Przypuszczam, ze robił to celowo, bo Molly się go bała. Nigdy jej wtedy nie przepraszał, a często syczał, wystawiając zęby, jakby był grożącą ukąszeniem kobrą. Miałem ochotę go wtedy złapać za kark i potrzasnąć, krzycząc:  
\- Zły Sherlock! Nie wolno! To jest Molly. Twój los od niej zależy.  
Ale jakoś się powstrzymywałem. Może z powodu lęku przed zębami Sherlocka, obawy, że się odwinie jak sprężyna i obetnie palce tymi ostrzami, które nosił w ustach a może dlatego, że żal mi było samej Molly i nie chciałem jej zawstydzać, toteż udawałem, że nic się nie stało. Nigdy do niczego więcej nie doszło w mojej obecności, ale czasem się martwiłem, co się może stać, kiedy mnie nie będzie. Mimo wszystko, Molly jednak nadal próbowała zaangażować go w jakąkolwiek rozmowę.  
Kiedy na to patrzyłem czasem było mi jej żal ale znacznie częściej czułem irytację- nie wiem na kogo większą- na nią, że popełnia wciąż na nowo ten sam błąd, licząc, że za którymś razem przyniesie inny rezultat, czy na niego- że nie potrafi jej odpuścić i chociaż raz na jakiś czas udawać, że jest normalnym człowiekiem. Tyle, że kiedy go o to spytałem, powiedział rzeczowo (i nie bez racji):  
\- Nie będę jej zachęcał. Jak jej raz odpowiem, to potem już nie przestanie i będzie zadawać jeszcze więcej pytań.  
\- Ale i tak ci nie daje spokoju.  
\- Liczę, że w końcu przestanie. Mógłbyś jej kazać żeby przestała!- warknął na koniec, zniecierpliwiony, i oburzony.- To ty ją lubisz. Tobie zależy, żeby była zadowolona. Ja chce, żeby się odczepiła.  
\- Ale dlaczego właściwie ? Dlaczego ma się odczepić?- naprawdę nie rozumiem.  
Sherlock oderwał się od komputera, przy którym uczył się właśnie pilotażu statku, którym miał zamiar odlecieć i powiedział z wyraźnym namysłem:  
\- Nie wiem. Irytuje mnie. Jej zapach… pachnie jak..  
Zacisnął usta. Nagle nie byłem już taki ciekawy; żadna z możliwości zakończenia tego zdania nie wydawał mi się dobra. Ale nic nie powiedziałem, bo Sherlock był dla mnie nadal jedną, wielką zagadką i każda informacja jak chciał podzielić, budowała się szczególnie cenna. Zwłaszcza, gdy się widziało, jak desperacko ktoś inny o nią walczy.  
\- Ona pachnie, jak jedzenie. Dobre jedzenie. Prawdziwe. Nie to obrzydliwe coś, co przynosisz i karzesz mi jeść. Ale wiem, że nie wolno mi jej zabijać, więc… jestem zły.  
Tak, bez tej wiedzy mógłbym się obyć.  
Bo teraz musiałem zadać kolejne logiczne pytanie, od którego zależała moja przyszłość:  
\- A ja? Ja też jestem jedzeniem?- z przyjemnością zauważyłem, że udało mi się to powiedzieć normalnym tonem.  
Sherlock potrzasnął głowa i przekrzywił ją rzucając mi spojrzenie spod przymkniętych powiek.  
\- Nie musisz się bać . Nie chcę cię zabijać.  
\- Bo wiesz, to by było niezbyt wygodne, jeśli mamy razem gdzieś polecieć. – mówiłem coraz wolniej i coraz mniej pewnie. Nie wiedziałem, gdzie miałbym lecieć, jeśli nie z Sherlockiem, a zostać tu też nie chciałem, już to ustaliliśmy.  
\- Powiedziałem- nie zabije cię.- powiedział z niecierpliwością, jak znużony rodzic do mało bystrego potomka.  
\- Bo mnie potrzebujesz?  
\- Nie bardzo.- odparł marszcząc brwi.  
Teraz drążyłem ten temat już głównie z podszeptu instynktu samozachowawczego. Musiałem wiedzieć na ile bezpieczny mogę się przy nim czuć.  
\- Nie potrzebuje dodatkowego pilota. Ale na pewno mi się przydasz.-zapewnił, a ja poczułem ulgę. Częściową, ale jednak. Musiałem zdobyć się na szczerość, za dużo od tego zależało.  
\- To za mało. Musze mieć coś bardziej pewnego. Jakąś gwarancję.  
\- O co ci chodzi?  
\- O to, że nie wiem, czy mogę … bo wiem, że możesz mnie zabić w piec sekund. Muszę też mieć pewność, że tego nie zrobisz, kiedy coś cię wkurzy albo zrobisz się bardziej głodny.- nie patrzyłem w jego stronę, wmawiając sobie, że nie chodzi wcale o strach, ale jakiś rodzaj uprzejmości.  
\- Co mam ci powiedzieć?- zapytał szczerze i wydało mi się, że trochę beznadziejnie i dlatego zastanowiłem się nad odpowiedzą.  
\- Chciałbym żebyś powiedział, że mnie potrzebujesz i dlatego nigdy, pod żadnym pozorem nie uznasz, że lepiej bym ci się przysłużył, jako kolejny posiłek.  
Sherlock zastanowił się chwilę i powiedział poważnie:  
\- Jesteś moim przyjacielem. Powiedziałem ci to, kiedyś. Nie zjada się przyjaciół.  
Tak, przypomniałem sobie: dawno, dawno temu w innym życiu, w którym był głosem w ścianie, zagubionym chłopakiem, którego było mi tylko żal (bez tej okropnej domieszki strachu) powiedział, że bardzo chce mieć przyjaciela. Wtedy mu uwierzyłem, ale teraz…  
\- Chciałbym mieć coś więcej. coś bardziej… sam nie wiem.- powiedziałem nieco bezradnie.  
\- Nic na to nie poradzę, że się mnie boisz. Nie mam na to czasu, muszę jeszcze dużo zrobić przed startem. Ty też masz jeszcze dużo do zrobienia.- stwierdził jak to on, szczerze i z naganą.- Nie wiem, czego ode mnie chcesz. Jeśli mi nie wierzysz, to twoja sprawa.- westchnął, jakby ze zmęczenia i stało się coś dziwnego- poczułem się lepiej i jakby mnie właśnie zapewnił o swojej dozgonnej sympatii i obiecał, że wszystko co chciałbym usłyszeć. Chrząknąłem i nagle poczułem, że nie ma sensu dłużej mu przeszkadzać w przygotowaniach, bo niedługo od nich będzie zależało także i moje życie.  
\- Taaak… w takim razie kiedy będziesz gotowy?  
\- Czternaście godzin treningu i cztery na sen. Przez ten czas musisz sprawdzić wszystkie systemy i zabrać im tyle jedzenia, ile dasz rady nie wzbudzając podejrzeń.  
Kiwnąłem głową.  
\- Lecimy na małą planetę, gdzie jest stacja badawcza jakiejś korporacji. Kilka osób załogi, mogą nie mieć dużych zapasów. Jeśli zostaniemy tam na dłużej. Może zrobisz cos, żebym wyglądał bardziej zwyczajnie? Bardziej, jak człowiek?  
Na początku nie wiedziałem o co mu chodzi, ale kiedy zrozumiałem, stwierdziłem, że to genialny pomysł, na który powinienem był wpaść już bardzo dawno temu i chyba nie wpadłem z powodu braku czasu i ciągłego przemęczenia.  
\- Oczywiście, mogę spróbować.  
I zacząłem o tym myśleć… Nie trzeba by mu było od razu odcinać ogona, wystarczyłaby ekstrakcja kilku zębów i spiłowanie tych, które zostaną, szkła kontaktowe na te dziwne oczy i zwykłe nakładki na pazury. To nawet nie byłaby prawdziwa operacja, tylko kilka kosmetycznych poprawek.  
A na koniec zrozumiałem, że to może być jego sposób na okazanie, że mimo wszystkiego, co powiedział na temat ludzi, stara się dostosować- przynajmniej dla mnie- do wymagań, które pomogą nam przeżyć w nowym miejscu WŚRÓD ludzi. Ale nie wiedziałem, co mam powiedzieć, a podziękowanie wydawało się jakieś… głupie. Jeszcze by zaprzeczył i zaczął mi udowadniać, że robił to tylko dla swojego bezpieczeństwa.  
Kiwnąłem mu więc głową i wycofałem się. Miałem dużo do zrobienia, potrzebowaliśmy jedzenia i wielu, wielu rzeczy. A ja nawet nie miałem żadnej listy.

Następne godziny wypełniło mi więc zbieranie wszystkiego, co mogło się nam przydać w podróży, a czego nikt nie pilnował, ani nie było przymocowane do podłogi lub ścian.  
Na samym końcu zostawiałem wiadomość dla Molly. Oczywiście żadnych konkretów co do tego, gdzie lecimy i dlaczego, ale po tym, co tu razem przeszliśmy, nie chciałem jej tak po prostu zostawiając bez jednego słowa.  
A potem sprawdziliśmy wszystko jeszcze raz (bo tu nie było tylu ludzi, żeby wszystkie statki były na bieżąco serwisowane) i nie mogliśmy zakładać, że nasz statek będzie całkowicie sprawny. Odlecieliśmy i nikt nas nie próbował zatrzymywać. 

Kiedy wydostaliśmy się z bezpośredniego pobliża Keptayna, złapałem transmisję z Bereniki II. To była Molly- żegnała nas i życzyła nam szczęścia, obiecując, że nigdy nikomu nie powie nic o Sherlocku.  
Ale ja wiedziałem, że bez problemu mogliby ją do tego zmusić, wystarczyłoby żeby jej podali odpowiednią substancje. 

Sherlock był przez cały czas skupiony na wykonywaniu zadaniach i przyznaję, że jak na kogoś, kto nauczył się latać przed kilkoma dniami, radził sobie świetnie.  
Chyba rzeczywiście poradziłby by sobie z pilotowaniem statku. Nie wiem, czy mnie to zmartwiło bardziej, czy uspokoiło.

Zająłem się przygotowaniem kapsuł do kriosnu.

\- Mam nadzieję, że tym razem nic mi się nie przyśni…- powiedziałem do niego kiedy kładliśmy się do kapsuł.  
\- Nie wiem, co to znaczy.- usłyszałem.  
\- Co?- nie zrozumiałem.- O co chodzi?  
\- Sny. Nie wiem, co to jest. Ludzie śnią, ja nie.  
Nie wiedziałem zupełnie, co na to odpowiedzieć. Czy miałem go pocieszać, czy pytać o zdrowie. Zresztą i tak na nic z tego nie było już czasu. Czułem, że odpływam w to miejsce, w którym odpływa nasze ja w czasie stazy.  
\- Nic nie tracisz.- mruknąłem bardziej do siebie i pozwoliłem sobie odpłynąć całkiem w czarną bezdenną otchłań.


End file.
